Precious Moment
by takarisma
Summary: "Seandainya namaku bukan nama bunga, kau tidak akan mengingatku. Iya kan?" ONESHOT. RnR.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt and Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, OJP, ALUR KECEPETAN, DLL  
**

**Precious Moment**

_by:CheZaHana-chan_**  
**

Kau datang disaat dia sendirian.

Kau datang bersama rasa yang kini melekat di hatinya.

Kau jadikan dirimu belahan jiwanya.

Namun kini kau tinggalkan dia dalam kehampaan.

Kau kembalikan dia dalam kehampaan.

Dan dia terluka karena kau tak di sisinya.

Dia menangis karena kau menggantung perasaannya.

Dia kesepian karena bintang yang selalu temani malamnya,

kini bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang kelam.

**_"Sakura...Terima kasih..."_**

Hanya kata itu yang kau ucapkan.

Hanya kata itu yang selalu membuatnya bertahan.

Sampai sekarang pun dia tak tahu alasan kau mengatakannya.

Mungkin dia hanyalah angin yang berlalu seiring pagi yang berganti malam.

Mungkin dia hanyakah ilusi yang tak pernah menghampiri nyata dirimu.

Mungkin kau anggap dia seperti itu.

**_"Jangan pergi...!"_**

Dia berteriak dengan lirihnya.

Dia teteskan airmatanya.

Namun tak sedikit pun kau menoleh padanya,

kau lihat airmatanya.

Tidak.

Kau tak melakukan itu.

Kau biarkan dia meratapi kesepiannya.

Sendiri...

Ya, kau lakukan itu.

Tak pernahkah kau sadar, kau sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam?

Kau tak pernah sadar itu.

Bahkan kau anggap dia tak ada.

Kau anggap dia sebagai benalu yang selalu mengganggumu.

Kau risih bila di dekatnya.

Namun terkadang kau sangat tenang bila di dekatnya.

Kau senang bila dia memujimu,

karena kau merasa menang dari rival sejatimu.

Hanya itukah arti dia bagimu?

Sebagai tameng yang selalu melindungimu?

Setidaknya berkat dia,

kau selalu di atas.

Kau tak pernah jatuh.

Dia selalu mengangkat tinggi namamu.

Tak pernah dia biarkan kau jatuh.

Meskipun terkadang kau menjatuhkannya.

Kau membuat dia membuang jauh harga dirinya,

_sebagai perempuan._

Tapi dia tak pernah membencimu.

Bicara kasar padamu pun tak pernah dia lakukan.

Dia tak bisa,

dia tak mau,

dia tak sanggup.

Lain halnya dengan dirinya,

kau selalu mencelanya.

Kau selalu bilang, dia menyebalkan.

Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya?

Saat kau mengatakan itu, dia merasa ditolak.

Dia merasa sangat lemah.

Apa kau tahu itu?

Dia tak pernah berpikir kau akan mengatakan itu.

Dia selalu berharap, suatu saat kau akan memuji dahinya yang lebar itu.

Tapi ternyata kau buat dia mundur.

Kau buat dia menyerah.

Seandainya kau tak pergi, mungkin dia takkan pernah ungkapkan perasaanya.

Mungkin dia akan terus menyimpan perasaan itu di relung terdalam hatinya,

dan dia jadikan perasaan itu sebagai anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin saja bukan?

Sekarang kenangan hanya tinggal kenangan.

Dia telah pergi, tanpa kau dapat melihat wajahnya...

untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dia pergi bersama luka yang kau tanam di hatinya.

Dia pergi dengan cinta yang selalu untukmu.

Kau menyesal.

Mungkin...

Karena kau tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalanmu.

Ekspresimu terlalu datar.

Sahabatmu pun tak bisa membaca perasaanmu.

Mungkin kau juga tak bisa membaca perasaanmu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah~" Suara bocah kecil itu membuyarkan lamunan sang pemuda bermata onyx yang tengah duduk terdiam memandang datar bunga sakura yang berguguran di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya begitu sendu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia hanya terlihat seperti seseorang yang kesepian.

"Hn..." Dia hanya menjawab seperti itu. Bocah yang saat itu dipangkunya menatap pemuda tersebut dengan wajah yang berseri. Seperti sesosok malaikat kecil yang hendak menghibur seorang yang merana, seperti itulah bocah itu.

"Apa Ayah merindukan Ibu?" tanya bocah laki-laki yang umurnya baru 3 tahun. Terlalu dewasa jika seorang anak yang sama sekali belum tahu arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya, tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Pemuda itu tercengang luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah 3 tahun tahu arti 'merindukan'? Tapi pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap penuh kesepian bunga-bunga sakura yang terus menerus memenuhi pandangan matanya. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia bingung. Sementara bocah itu terus menerus bersandar di dada bidang sang Ayah.

"Ayah...Ayah..." jawab pemuda itu terbata-bata.

"Ayah~aku mengantuk~" sela bocah tersebut sebelum si ayah sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tidurlah..." kata pemuda itu lembut. Bocah tersebut berbaring dipangkuan sang Ayah.

Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi semakin membuai dirinya dalam kehangatan musim semi yang semu baginya. Tempat itu bagai sebuah surga yang indah. Hanya saja penghuninya tak bisa menikmati keindahannya. Semua semu baginya. Bahkan perasaannya. Dia tak mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tak bisa mengerti apa itu cinta, apa itu kasih sayang, apa itu sakit. Dia tak tahu itu semua.

Dia menatap anak itu dengan tatapan yang dalam. Dia memegang kepala anaknya dengan lembut. Dia terlihat sangat sedih. Anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini memberikan hadiah berharga yang tak pernah dia dapatkan dari orang lain. Uchiha Ryuta, itulah dia. Bocah yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Anaknya. Dia adalah harta berharga yang diberikan orang itu padanya.

Tanpa sadar airmata membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis. Rambut anaknya ikut basah karenanya. Rambut anaknya diusap dengan lembut. Malaikat kecil itu menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam. Mungkin dia mengerti rasa itu. Rasa cinta, kasih sayang, luka, kesepian, dan semua perasaan yang menyiksa batinnya. Hanya saja dia tak bisa memahami semua itu.

"Ayah sayang padamu..." ujarnya lirih sambil terus mengusap rambut anaknya itu. Akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata yang tak pernah ia ucapkan. Sebuah ucapan yang sangat tabu untuknya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya seseorang bersuara perempuan. Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Dia berhenti mengusap rambut malaikat itu. Dia menoleh ke arah suara itu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Perempuan itu tersenyum padanya. Dia menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama, ya..." ucapnya perlahan sambil menatap dalam pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam dan tak menatap perenpuan itu. Dia hanya terus memandang kosong pemandangan yang tak bisa dinikmatinya.

"Ryu sudah besar, ya..." Perempuan itu membelai lembut pipi bocah yang berada dipangkuan pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Dia baru tidur..." jawab pemuda itu. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia menghentikan tindakannya dan bersandar di bahu pemuda itu sambil memandangi keindahan bukit yang seakan mengelilingi mereka.

"Sasuke-kun..." sebutnya pelan. Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam.

"Seandainya namaku bukanlah nama bunga,,, kau tidak akan mengingatku,,,iya, kan?" tanya perempuan tersebut datar.

"Kau tahu...Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu. Aku bahagia...Sangat bahagia. Aku merasa beruntung bisa mencintaimu. Terima kasih...telah memberikan perasaan ini padaku..." kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum tenang. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke diam.

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang sambil menghirup udara musim semi yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Kali ini Sasuke menatapnya. Tatapan yang penuh arti yang dalam. Mungkin rasa penyesalan itu ada. Mungkin rasa cinta itu ada. Mungkin saja.

"Sudah terlalu sore. Ayo pulang...!" ajak perempuan itu bersemangat.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang menggendong Ryu..." kata perempuan itu sambil mengangkat bocah kecil itu dari pangkuan Sasuke dan dia pun menggendongnya.

Bocah itu menguap dan agak sedikit menggeliat hingga perempuan tersebut agak kesulitan menggendongnya.

"Ayah~" sebut bocah itu yang sedikit merengek.

"Kau berat, ya..." ujar perempuan itu. Si bocah membuka matanya dan menatap perempuan yang tengah menggedongnya.

"I...bu~" sebutnya agak ragu. Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Kau masih mengantuk?" tanya perempuan yang dipanngil Ibu tersebut. Bocah itu menguap.

"Tidurlah...Ibu akan menggendongmu sampai rumah..." kata perempuan itu lembut. Bocah itu tertidur di dada perempuan yang menggendongnya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku menatap dirinya yang semakin menjauh.

_Ribuan kelopak bunga yang berguguran_

_menghiasi hatiku yang penuh kehampaan_

_Kosong_

_Tak dapat kulihat cinta yang membara_

_Hanya angan yang melintasi pikiran_

_Luka_

_Kau tawarkan padaku sebuah cinta_

_Tapi ku menolak_

_Bukan karena ku tak mau_

_Tapi karena ku tak pantas_

_Aku terlalu hina untuk dirimu_

_Aku hanya manusia yang terus berjalan di arah yang sama_

_Hingga ku tak bisa melihat sebuah kebenaran_

_Ku salah_

_Aku tahu itu_

_Mungkin rasa itu hanya mampu kulihat _

_saat kau tak lagi disisiku_

_Dan aku kehilanganmu_

"Sasuke-kun...!" teriak perempuan itu. Sasuke terbuyar dari lamunannya. Dia berjalan menghampiri perempuan itu. Matanya menatap wajah cantik itu dengan lembut.

"Sakura..." ucapnya perlahan. Perempuan itu heran.

"Terima kasih..." lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, namun sangat tulus.

''Eh?" Perempuan itu tambah heran. Dia bingung dengan ucapan pemuda onyx yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Mereka terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu tulus. Senyuman terindah untuk...Sasuke-kun.

_Sakura..._

_Andai namamu bukan seperti nama bunga,_

_mungkin aku takkan pernah mengingat dirimu._

_Mungkin namamu hanya akan berlalu dalam anganku._

_Tapi begitu beruntungnya diriku,_

_kau jadikan musim semiku sebagai musim terindah dalam hidupku._

_Kau anugerahkan malaikat kecil yang selalu temani sepiku,_

_kesendirianku,_

_dan kehampaan hatiku._

_Aku begitu beruntung memilikimu._

_Kau adalah penawar racun terindah dalam hidupku._

_Kau adalah pelita yang terangi gelapku._

_Kau adalah bintang yang berkelip di malamku._

_Kau matahari yang menghangatkan jiwaku._

_Kau air yang membasuh panas di hatiku._

_Kau adalah udara yang menjadi bagian di hidupku._

_Kan kuukir namamu di dalam hatiku._

_Kan kuabadikan cintamu di relung terdalam hatiku._

_Kan kuselami satu persatu kenanganku bersamamu_

_ yang menghiasi hariku dulu._

_Seperti itulah dirimu bagi diriku._

_Tidak seperti musim semi yang hanya tiga bulan._

_Tapi kau akan terus bersemi selamanya di dalam hatiku._

_Bagai bunga sakura yang terus mekar dan memberi keindahan._

_Dan kan kujadikan engkau sebagai anugerah terindah dalam hidupku._

_Terima kasih atas hadirnya dirimu di dalam hidupku._

_Aku tak mampu merangkai kata untuk ungkapkan perasaanku._

_Hanya ucapan 'terima kasih' yang kuharap mampu membuatmu mempercayaiku._

_bahwa aku..._

_cinta padamu._

**OWARI**

**Aku ****bingung harus bilang apa.**

**Pokoknya aku berterima kasih aja buat Allah swt. tentunya, ortu, dan teman-temanku yang udah bantu aku, baik yang di sekolah maupun yang di FFN.**

**Aku mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**Oh ya, satu lagi nih,,,aku tidak mengharamkan flame. Jadi bagi siapapun yang mau flame aku, Silahkan aja.**

**Mungkin agak sedikit aneh ya, karena aku mau di flame. Tapi aku penasaran rasanya seperti apa kalau di flame. Coz bagiku gak ada manusia yang sempurna dan lagipula aku suka tantangan...  
**

**Hehehe...  
**


End file.
